1. Field of the Disclosure
The present invention generally relates to a liquid crystal display field, and more particularly, to a driving device of a liquid crystal panel.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A technology of a liquid crystal panel is a display technology of rotating a special angle based on a voltage applied to a liquid crystal molecule. By changing a driving voltage applied to both ends of the liquid crystal molecule, the liquid crystal molecule generates a corresponding rotation, such that a traveling direction of light from a light source generated by a backlight unit changes, and different grayscales brightness may be presented at red, green and blue light filters located on the liquid crystal layer through different rotating angles of the liquid crystal molecule. By combining red, blue and green sub-pixel display points having different grayscales brightness, a single pixel display point having different changed colors may be formed.
Characteristic of the liquid crystal molecule lies in, if a polarity of the driving voltage applied to the liquid crystal molecule does not change all the time, the liquid crystal molecule may be damaged without being restored. Thus, in a case where a value of the driving voltage of both ends of the liquid crystal molecule maintains unchanged, the voltage polarity of the driving voltage needs to be inverted at intervals. That is, a positive voltage polarity and a negative voltage polarity of the driving voltages are performed polarity exchanges with respect to a common electrode. When an absolute value of a voltage difference between a voltage of a pixel electrode and a common voltage is fixed, whatever the voltage polarity of the pixel electrode is positive or negative, the grayscale brightness presented by the pixel electrode is the same, whereas a diversion direction of the liquid crystal molecule is opposite, so as to avoid characteristic damage caused for the reason that a direction of the liquid crystal molecule is fixed to be the same.
The polarity inversion manners include: a frame inversion, a column inversion, a row inversion and a dot inversion. Wherein, there is a problem of inherent bad image quality in the frame inversion and column inversion, and thus, as a consumer requires more and more high image quality, the liquid crystal panel gradually changes to manners of the row inversion (such as a two-line inversion) and dot inversion, to improve the image quality. However, along with a development of the liquid crystal panel toward a large size, a high resolution and a high refresh rate, problems of high power consumption, overheating of a data driver and so on caused by the row inversion and dot inversion become main technical problems of designing the liquid crystal display panel.
Therefore, a new driving device of the liquid crystal display panel is urged to be developed to solve the above existing problems.